Summer in Sydney: A Clique Novel
by SweetHeart2232
Summary: The most incredible summer of the Clique's life!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with "The Clique" or Lisi Harrison, the author. I am not affiliated with Park Hyatt Sydney, or United Airlines.

**Massie Block:** The most ah-mazing summer of the Pretty Committee's life is about to begin! What could be better than a foreign country, trying new things, catching up on international fashion trends...not to mention Landon will be tagging along! But what happens when a cuter-than-cute beach babe from the sunny shores of Sydney snatches _someone's _sweetheart?...

**Kristen Gregory:** For once, she won't be left alone in Westchester! Can't believe her parents are letting her go to Australia for 2 whole weeks. Plus, Dempsey will be along for the ride! Is this too good to be true??

**Alicia Rivera:** Giving up Spain for Sydney was a total no-brainer...especially now that she knows Josh will be there! But wait...enter Riley, a dare-devil hottie with an accent to _die_ for! He might just be hawter than Hotz...

**Dylan Marvil:** Beyond psyched for the Clique's trip abroad. Derrick is just as enthusiastic. So cute! Dylan's hoping for a summer of L-U-V...will her _mother_ be there to get in the way??

**Claire Lyons:** Cam is having doubts about the trip, but Claire can totally change his mind. But once they reach their destination, she realizes that _she_ might be the reason for Cam's uncertainty!

THE BLOCK ESTATE

MASSIE'S BEDROOM

Friday, June 4

3:58 P.M.

Massie Block stepped back and admired her handiwork. The iPad (fondly nicknamed by the Pretty Committee) was in-spired! The walls were covered with maps, lists, charts and pictures. An informational packet waited for each member of the PC, along with a table filled with snacks. Lady Gaga was drifting from Massie's surround-sound speakers. She checked her watch. The girls would be here any second...

Right on cue, Massie heard the _click-clack_ of Jimmy Choos on the hardwood stairs. The door slid open to reveal a dark haired beauty laden down with shopping bags.

"Hey Leesh!" Massie grinned. "Shop much? You said you were almost done packing." Alicia giggled. "I couldn't resist. They were having a sale at Marc Jacobs _and _C&C!"

Massie gasped. "What?! Are you kidding me? Why didn't I know about this?"

Alicia sighed and plopped her bags on Massie's bed, freeing her arms. "I left you like, 5 messages!"

"Oh," Massie blushed. "I was in the spa. I needed to exfoliate."

"Don't worry," Alicia smiled. "I picked out tons of stuff I thought you might like. That's why I have twice the amount of bags!"

Massie air-clapped. "Yay! You're the best Leesh!"

"I thought _I_ was the best," Dylan said from behind them. Massie chuckled. "You guys _all_ are. Is Kristen here too?

"We're here!" Kristen and Claire appeared in the doorway. "Woah!" Claire exclaimed. "Nice room!" Everyone else looked around. "Ehmagawd, Mass!" Alicia squealed. "I didn't even notice!" Massie sat down on one of the plush cushions she'd had Inez lay out for them. "I thought we should know what we're in for," she replied. Massie motioned for all of them to sit.

Once everyone was seated, Massie passed out the packets. "So," she began. "I have taken the liberty of calling this last-minute meeting, to show you all what awaits us once we get off that plane." The girls began to flip through the pages, while Massie stood up and retrieved a plate of whole-wheat toast spread with molasses-looking stuff. "What is that?" Claire asked, her nose wrinkling. "Who cares?" said Dylan. "I haven't eaten since..." she stopped to count on her fingers. "Well, all I've had today are my meals! Plus that brownie I had before I came..." They looked at her knowingly. "Don't worry," Massie said. "This stuff is healthy." "In that case!" Kristen and Dylan reached for pieces at the same time. Alicia and Claire reluctantly did the same. "This is Vegemite." Massie explained.

Dylan took a bite, then choked. She spit it out in a paper napkin. "Eww!" Alicia squealed. "Dylan!" "What?" Dylan shrugged. "That stuff is wayyy too salty, even for me." Everyone else took a bite. "It's not terrible," Alicia said, chewing slowly. "It reminds me of this dish I had in Barcelona..." Kristen swallowed. "Well, it's okay. At least it's for vegetarians and vegans. Dempsey will like that.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm with Dylan," Claire admitted. "It tastes like just plain salt. Why'd you buy this stuff anyway Massie?"

"Vegemite is an iconic Australian food," she replied. "We'll probably see a lot of people eating it there."

They groaned.

"Well, you'll like this next one," Massie grabbed a package of cookies off the table. "Chocolate!" Dylan clapped. "Yup," Massie stated. "These are Tim-Tams." She passed them around. "They're like chocolate-cream biscuits." "Mmmm," Claire licked her lips. "Now _these_ I can appreciate."

"Okay, so now that I've introduced you to some cuisine, we need to go over a few places that we'll be visiting. First," Massie motioned to a poster on the wall. "The Sydney Opera house!"

"Ooohhh, aahhh!" Dylan giggled.

Massie smiled. "The Royal Botanic Gardens!" She pointed to a large print that hung from the chandelier. This time, everyone "ooohed" and "aahhed".

"And last, and least," Massie unrolled a poster. "Chinatown."

Alicia winced. "We're schlupping all the way out to dirty _Chinatown_?"

Claire and Kristen rolled their eyes. "Relax, guys." Kristen assured them. "Don't judge a book by it's cover." They sighed. "If you say so," said Massie. "Anyway, this meeting is officially ajourned, since we all should go and finish packing. They all got up and stretched. Massie graciously accepted hugs and "Ehmagawd, I can't wait!!"s from them all. "See you guys here, Monday, 7 A.M."

she called as they left. Normally, she felt lonely and bored after her friends went home, but she was too overwhelmed for that! Massie called Inez over the speaker in her room, to help clean up the bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. _One more day_ she thought. Reluctantly, she got up and started going through the clothes and accessories that Alicia had left her. Once she saw all the cute camisoles and gorgeous sundresses that were there, her spirits lifted.

_This is gonna be so great!!_


	2. Chapter 2

THE BLOCK ESTATE

DRIVEWAY

Monday, June 7

6:51 A.M.

Claire let out a huge yawn as she stood with her family and the Blocks in their circular driveway. Massie slid on her Gucci shades to block the morning sun and stomped her foot.

"Where _are_ they?" she asked impatiently.

Kendra Block smoothed her hands over her daughter's freshly blown out hair. "Darling, patience. It's only 7 A.M. now." Massie sighed.

Just then, a black limosine came into view. Claire waved frantically and Massie let out a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

Dean, the Rivera's driver, stepped out of the limo and opened up the back door. Alicia swept gracefully out of the limo, Josh at her heels.

Alicia glided over to the girls and joined in a group hug filled with squeals and "Ohmigosh"s. Josh stood awkwardly on the outside. The girls broke apart, as a white van with "The Daily Grind" painted in bright letters across the side rolled up the driveway.

The girls all exchanged knowing glances. Merri-Lee Marvil, Dylan's beyond famous mother, always insisted on bringing her entire camera crew with her everywhere she went. They should've known that they would be here.

A large, handsome man in a black suit emerged from the car and lifted Merri-Lee out of the front seat. She gave him a dainty kiss on the cheek. Dylan stumbled out of the back, her auburn ringlets glinting in the yellow light, accompanied by Derrington and Kristen, who bounced out after her. "Thank you Clive," Merri-Lee giggled to the big dude with the shades.

"Dyl! Kris!" Massie exclaimed. The PC ran to greet them. As the girls joined in their circle, they began to whisper. Derrington and Josh bumped fists and started talking about the new NFL Madden video game.

"Who's Mr. Buff over there?" Alicia asked. Dylan and Kristen rolled their eyes. "That's Clive," Dylan replied. "My mom's new boyfriend." "Merri-Lee and him were wayyy too lovey-dovey on the ride over," Kristen added.

"Dyl pickles!" Dylan groaned. "Be right back," she muttered, then went to say goodbye to her mother.

"Well, I think we should load up the car," William Block announced. "We don't want you kids to miss your plane." "Are we still waiting for anyone?" Kendra asked.

"No," Massie replied. "Landon, Cam and Dempsey are all meeting us at the airport." She felt a nervous twinge in her stomach when she said Landon's name.

"Did we check in with all the chaperones?" Judi Lyons asked. "Yes," William replied. "Clive and Merri-Lee are here, and Celia and Marianne will be at the airport."

The PC did a double-take. "Excuse me, Mr. Block?" Dylan asked sweetly. "I thought I heard you say that my mom and Clive are chaperones." The adults blinked. "Uh," William exchanged a glance with Jay Lyons. "SURPRISE!" Merri-Lee screeched. "Oh, God," Dylan moaned. "Clive and I are coming with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

LAGUARDIA AIRPORT

CHECK-IN COUNTER

Monday, June 7

9:02 A.M.

A cool morning breeze tickled Massie's face as she and the PC exited the Range Rover and made their way into the airport, leaving Isaac and Clive to deal with the massive load of luggage in the trunk.

"Um, should we leave them with all those bags?" Derrington asked. "I mean, it looks like they could use some hel-"

"Go ahead," replied Massie, hitching up her new C&C bowler bag on her shoulder. "You, Josh and Cam can help them. We'll be inside. This breeze is nawt good for my blowout."

The rest of the girls sympathetically helped Massie hurry up to the revolving entrance doors. Dylan and Alicia waved to their crushes with a sugary _thanks-for-helping _look. The 3 boys huffed back to the immense load of baggage that Isaac and Clive were struggling to haul onto the curb.

Claire watched Cam as he retreated towards the car. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but Cam seemed to be acting strange. He hadn't even been that excited to see her when they had picked him up on the way to the airport. Here they were, about to spend 2 weeks together in another country,_ without_ their parents, and he had barely said 10 words to her the whole ride.

Claire bit down on her pinky nail as she stared anxiously at the back of Cam's wavy dark hair. _Maybe he's just tired _she thought_. I mean, we picked him up at 7:15 A.M. and he _is_ a teenage guy. Yeah, I'm sure he's just-_

"Kuh-laire!"

She hurried after the PC.

"Morrrniing dearies!" the tour guide/chaperone, Marianne Moseley, that the girl's parents had hired to guide them through their vacation, trilled brightly. She and Landon's mother, Celia Crane, a fellow chaperone, were waiting near the check-in counter for the travelers.

"Morning!" the PC replied, almost as brightly. After all, they had to get up at 5 in the morning to make themselves look good for the boys.

"Marianne and I were about to head over to the Starbucks kiosk to grab lattes and biscotti." Celia smiled. "Care to join us?"

The girls agreed more enthusiastically, desperate for a caffeine break. "Is, um, Landon around here?" Massie blushed despite herself.

"Right here," a voice came from behind her.

Massie spun around quickly, coming face to face with the most ah-dorable boy in Westchester. Maybe in the entire state of New York.

"Hey!" she squealed excitedly. Alicia coughed audibly behind her. Massie cleared her throat. "I mean, um," she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Landon grinned back. "Early morning?"

Massie paused. _What? Does it show? Do I have eye-bags? Oh Gawd, I knew I should have went to bed earlier, but I was awake thinking about-_

"When I texted last night, you didn't answer. I figured you went to bed earlier than usual. Must've wanted to get up early, huh?"

Massie exhaled, and grinned. "Yup," she answered. "And I'm dying for a cinnamon-soy latte. Coming?"

He nodded, and they ambled towards the Starbucks, arm in arm.

"Ah, young love," Kristen mock-swooned. Alicia elbowed her and they both giggled.

"Speaking of luvv, where's your guy?" Dylan asked Kristen, wiggling her way in between her and Alicia.

"Dempsey should be here any second," Kristen replied, her green eyes lighting up. "He said he'd text when he got here…" She glanced down at her phone, which buzzed almost instantaneously. Kristen squealed happily and rushed off to the entrance to meet him. In her hurry to receive her crush, she almost ran into Josh, Derrington and Cam, who were heading for the Starbucks counter.

"There's our guys," Alicia said with a sigh of relief. She did nawt like waiting for her crush while everyone was picking up refreshments at Starbucks. "Let's go!" She said, pulling on Dylan's arm.

"Coming," Dylan muttered. Alicia glanced at her. "What's up Dyl?"

Dylan jerked her chin in the direction of the customer service counter. Merri-Lee was flirting with the young, trim man behind the counter.

"I wondered where she wandered off to." Dylan hissed. "It's so embarrassing!"

Alicia put an arm around her sympathetically, driving her away from her mother and towards their group.

As the group chatted and enjoyed their morning snack, Clive (accompanied by the now unoccupied Merri-Lee) approached them. "Do we have everyone?"

"Headcount!" Merri-Lee cried happily. "Where's my camera crew? Why aren't they getting this?"

Dylan sighed. "They had to go cover that People and Pets Parade in Brooklyn. Remember Mom?"

Merri-Lee sighed dramatically.

Marianne pulled a turquoise glitter pen from behind her ear and checked something off on her clipboard. "Yup, we've got everyone!" she called perkily. "This is so exciting! OK ladies and gents, follow me!"


End file.
